The Crystal powers
by melgirl1778
Summary: Bloom has a dream about another part of the dragon fire, but she will need Floras help along with the rest of the winx club. XXX PLEASE READ XXX
1. The Dream and Vision

This is my first story on the winx club! Please stay with it, I was going to make it a cross over with Avatar: The Last Air Bender, but i'm thinking I might not, so tell me if you want it to be or not!

Bloom woke up from the same dream she has been having for a week.

Daphne Appears and tells Bloom, "The crystal powers will soon be activated, go to Sparks."

Bloom hasn't told anyone about her dream yet but she promises to later while she gets dressed. Her first class is without the other members of the winx club; they have advanced magical spells while se has a private study with the real Professor Avalon (Faragonda wanted him to help her learn more about her powers).

Avalon- "Good morning Bloom, today we are going to try to meditate. This will attach you to your inner self. You might have a vision also.

Bloom- "Maybe I will find out more about the dream I've been having!"

Avalon- "What dream?"

Bloom- "For the past week I've been dreaming about Daphne, she told me the crystal powers will be activated and to go to sparks."

Avalon- "You should go see faragonda about that.'

Bloom- "I will!"

While meditating Bloom has a vision of the last fight on Sparks, she sees a big explosion; she sees her birth mom and dad giving their life too stop the witches on sparks. Although it was too late for Sparks, she would stop them from taking over. She hid the power of sparks in a crystal; it was red and shaped like a flame.

Bloom also saw the witch covet before being destroyed, they put the rest of their power and put it into 3 crystals, these were shaped like ice.

Right then Avalon shakes her to break the meditative state.

Avalon- "What did you see?"

Bloom- "The last fight on Sparks! I've got to go get the girls and see Faragonda!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

In Faragonda's office.

Bloom starts to tell everyone about her dream and the vision.

"In the dream, Daphne told me the crystal powers would soon activate, and to go to sparks! Then in my vision, I saw the last battle on Sparks, I saw the crystals being made, I bet the Trix will be after them, so we have to get them!"

Faragonda- "I don't know, Sparks is really dangerous!"

Stella – "Come on, if we don't get to them the Trix will and that could lead to more destruction!"

Faragonda – "You make a good point Stella, but Icy Darcy and Stormy don't even know about them yet."

Musa – "They could, They seem to have a way of getting info like that!"

Flora – "the boys can go with us to, just incase."

Tecna – "Yes, and there is a high probability we will succeed!"

Faragonda – "Ok you will leave first thing in the morning, I'll go get Livy to send a message to the boys."

The Winx Girls Scream "YES!"

Layla – "I still don't see why we need the boys tagging along, they will just get in the way!"

I will update as soon as possible! I get out of school in a week so ill have a lot of time!

Please comment! I accept complaint and ideas for later chapters!


	2. To Sparks

Sparks

_Last chapter, Bloom wakes up from a dream about going to sparks to get the crystal powers. This chapter is about getting the fairies on sparks._

Like I said last chapter, please tell me if you want avatar in this story! I still haven't decided!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys flew up to Alfea in the latest ship from Red Fountain; it was the newest design and has never been used before. As sky gets of the ship, bloom run up to him and hugs him as Stella, Tecna, Musa, and flora all run up to Brandon, Timmy, riven, and helia. Layla laughs it off although she really wants a guy to be with.

Bloom – "I'm so glad you guys are coming! You know how dangerous sparks can be! Last time we went we were almost killed, I've got to come up with some way to return it to the way it used to be. "

Sky - "yea, don't worried, i'm sure you will. I don't know if you really need us, Bloom. After all, you are the most powerful fairy in all of magix. I think it's just because you want us here."

Stella – "Yea well we couldn't pass up an opportunity to be with you!"

Brandon – "Of coarse not. Were glad you invited us!"

Riven – "And besides, you guys would probably et hurt without us!"

Musa – "Riven!"

Then they say good by to Faragonda, who wishes them a safe and successful trip. They all get on, Tecna admiring the new ship.

Tecna – "Wow Timmy! This ship is really great! Did you help design it?"

Timmy – "Yep! With the help of some others, it has all the latest gear and stuff. Its super fast and almost indestructible! It can survive in the most dangerous of realms, too bad we didn't have it last year, we could have used it going into the under-realm. But that's what inspired me to build it."

Layla – "Can I drive?"

Timmy – "Sure Layla, but I get it on the way back!"

Layla – "Time to put this thing into gear."(I no really corny, but I couldn't think of anything else!)

Everyone stumbles as Layla goes pretty much as fast as the ship allows her to go. She kind of laughs as she says "what did you think I would go slow?" then every one laughs as they head for the planet sparks!

xxxxxxxxx

This is a slight intermission. Bloom is my Favorite character, and I like how she has the dragon fire and is the most powerful fairy in Magix. In this story she hasn't unlocked her full potential yet.

I also like flora, and i'm sorry cant put more about her and helia in it, but I don't know how helia acts all that well. But I promises, flora has a big part in this story and will find a new power that she has!

xxxxxxxxxx

With Layla's fast driving, they land on sparks fairly quickly. They all get of the ship a little wobbaly. Layla does a slilent laugh.

They all have on their winter andenture clothes the ones they wore in the first season when they went to sparks

Stella - "This place is too cold for me! I'm Freezing!"

Flora - "that's strange? The planet is giving of a slight aura of life. None of the other dead planets have it."

Bloom - "Yea, I can feel it too, like the feeling of spring."

Sky – "I think we should get some rest before we explore more. We never know what can happen. Lets set up camp."

While sleeping…

Flora has a strange dream. She hears a strange voice telling her of a mystical planet of life. 15 years ago the princess of the planet, who disnt know her true powers was visiting sparks trying to learn more about nature there, although she didn't know, this fairy had one of the most powerful powers in magix .

She woke up confused as to why she had this dream but figured she will soon find out, and felt it would be connected to bloom and Sparks,

Bloom – "Whats wrong flora? Everyone else is still sleeping?"

Flora – "I had a weird dream, and I feel likes its connected to you and Sparks, it was about the Princess of the planet of life. I thought that planet was a myth, but…I fell its something important."

Bloom – "I had dreams like that before, The planet of like and Sparks were very close, one fire and one nature. Faragonda let me read some books she had on them. Suposively the princess had the power to bring back life to planets. We've thought for a long time that was you, but Faragonda never wanted me to say anything. I'm sorry."

Flora – "Don't be. If I am I am sure we will find out soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know the ending is really bad. Please tell me what you think of it!


	3. Fire Crystal

Last time: Flora has a weird dream when they spend the night on sparks…

It's finally summer! I'm so happy!

I'm going to camp next week, so it could be a while before a new chapter is up. I'm sorry, but please, I promise as soon as I come back there will be a new chapter! I also might put up another chapter before I go to camp! I don't know yet, if I have the time.

Flora's power will probably not be in this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Winx club and the boys are just about to start looking for the crystals. The girls are now all dressed in blue full body suits, with warm magical fur to keep their body warm in the dangerous climate of sparks. The boys also have white and blue body suits. With the emblem of Red Fountain on the back. These are like their regular outfits but designed for the cold.

Bloom – "hey guys! I think we should go to the castle first. Maybe while were here I could find something about my past."

Riven – "We shouldn't be here any more then we have to, we only have a day to look"

Sky – "I think that's a great idea bloom! It could help us in our search."

Layla – "come on! Were wasting time just arguing about it"

(I forgot about the pixies, so I will add them in now. Sorry about that. But now I need them so they appear out of nowhere)

Stella – "Does anyone know the direction of the castle?"

Bloom – "No, I don't. Hey Lockette! Can you tell the direction of the palace?"

Tecna and Digit – "we can find it using technology"

Lockette – "Don't worry! I can find it!" Does some magic and an arrow points to the direction of the castle. "That way!"

Chatta – "Go Lockette! You did it girl!"

Riven – "That's convenient"

Musa – "Lets go guys! Don't want to waste time."

Everyone starts to walk in the direction of the castle; bloom and sky lead the way and have a privet conversation.

Sky – " you know bloom, the first week off is coming up soon, since we haven't meet each others parents (I know they have, but for the purpose of the story they haven't) maybe we can split the week in half, and go to earth for half and you can come to Eraklion to meet my parents. I haven't told them why I broke up with Diaspro yet, but I'm sure they will understand once they meet you."

Bloom – "that sound great! I've told my parents about you and they really want to meet you! I'll tell them once we get back to Alfea!"

Amore – "they are so good together! Its so wonderful!"

Stella – "Finally! I can see the castle!"

Layla "Wow! I thought it would be more destroyed!"

Sky – "Bloom, Its Beautiful, I can't wait till you restore it, I'm sure people would be dieing to see it."

Bloom – "The last time we were here the only room we really went in was the crown room. (I don't know what the room was called)"

Flora – "I feel a strong power here that wasn't here last time, I think it's the crystal."

Bloom – "Yea I can feel it too. Lockette, can you tell were its coming from?"

Lockette – "I feel its coming from here but this is just a wall."

Layla – "Look at that dragon; it looks like its guarding the wall!"

Tecna – "I know what that is! It acts like a lock. Each one has a different way to open it. I bet bloom has to use the dragon fire. And that's why no one has found it before, it was activated when it since the dragon fire!"

I know kind of corny, its all I can think of

Just then bloom starts to glow reddish orange. A dragon comes out and the door opens.

Everyone walks into the room, it has a dragon swirled around on the blue floor the walls are also blue. In the middle is and empty pillar about waist high. On the top in a bowl like shape that most likely once held the dragon fire.

Bloom – "This is the dragon fire room, its where the dragon fire was held."

Stella – "How do you know that?"

Bloom – "I can just feel it"

xxx

Then bloom goes in to a vision. She sees Daphne.

Daphne – "You've Found it Bloom! A portal in your heart. You have unlocked another part of the Dragon fire. A part hidden deep within you! The Fire crystal. But you are still not yet done with your journey. You have still not unlocked its full potential."

Then Bloom Collapses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review! I have decided not to add Avatar! But will probably write another story mixing them! I do accept Flames, they do help with the story and mistakes I make.


	4. Meeting the Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own the winx club, I do own the plot.

I'm updating before I go to camp! And I might update again.

This chapter is going to be bloom and sky meeting each others parents. Mentioned in the last chapter.

_Last chapter: Bloom finds the dragon fire in herself, then collapse._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bloom wakes up in the Alfea Infirmary still a little out of it. She is now changed into her normal clothes of blue Pants with stars on the bottom and blue shirt with yellow sleeves. She sits up and looks around the room, the entire winx club is there and she is happy to see sky there too.

Bloom – "What happened? Weren't we just in sparks?"

Sky – "We were in sparks palace, when we found the dragon fire room. You walked up to where the Dragon fire used to be held and started to glow, you started to float and your dragon came out and a crystal appeared. It was reddish orange and shaped like a diamond. It had a silver wire raped around it shaped like fire. (Like the witches wisperian crystals, if you know what I mean. I'll try to get a pic of it.) Then the crystal went inside you bloom. And then you fainted, and that's how we got here."

Lockette – "A Portal in your heart was opened!"

Flora – "now that you are up you should go to Ms. Faragonda's office and tell her about what happened."

Bloom – "I don't know all of what happened, so all of you should come."

Layla - "good idea! Let's go now."

The winx club are now in faragonda's office and tell her what happened on sparks. (Not going to repeat what happened, to lazy)

Faragonda – "you found the crystal that was in you dream, that's great, but you must go back to find the other crystals, you can go during break then you wont miss any classes"

Bloom –"I don't mean to be rude, but me and sky already had plans to go see each others parents, and I don't know when we can reschedule. Can we please go after break?"

Faragonda – "oh, all right, we go the first weekend after break. But for the rest of the week I want you guys to take a break and get back your strength. I will go tell Saladin. Now go back to your dorms."

Skipping to the first day of break

Bloom and sky are getting ready to leave for earth.

Sky – "so are we going to take the transportation station in magix to get there?"

Bloom - "No I can open a portal right to my house! Ever since I got the fire crystal I am powerful enough to open one!"

Sky – "cool!"

Bloom opens a portal that looks like a fire circle they step in and land right in front of the house.

Sky – "Is this you house?"

Bloom – "Yep! Mom! Dad! Me and sky are here! Remember I told you last week."

Vanessa – "were in the kitchen honey."

They walk into the kitchen.

Sky – "Hi my name is sky. It's nice to finally meet you. Bloom has told me so much about you."

Mike (bloom's dad) acts a little weird because he is taking away his little girl. – "So… Do you have magic? Where are you from? Where do you see yourself after school?"

Bloom – "DAD! Stop! Sky is the prince of Eraklion. He goes to Red Fountain, the school for heroes."

Vanessa – "a prince… your dating a prince…"

Bloom says embarrassed "mom!"

Sky – "It's ok Bloom, Yes i'm the Prince of Eraklion, i'm taking bloom to meet my parents later this week."

Mike – "Well I guess in all this commotion I hadn't properly introduced myself. I'm Mike and this is my wife Vanessa.

Sky – "It's nice to meet you."

After talking a while with her parents it's late and they decide to go to bed. Bloom and Sky decide to explore Gardenia.

In the morning Bloom wakes up first and makes breakfast.

Bloom – "mom, dad, today I'm going to take sky on a tour of the city!"

Mike – "ok. Be careful.'

Bloom "don't worry dad, I will!"

They start their tour at the park where bloom first used her powers.

Sky – "So this is the famous park."

Just then Mitzi walks up.

Bloom – "Oh great! This is the girl I told you about."

Mitzi – "Hey bloom, I see your back from your reject school! Hahaha! What are you doing with such a cute guy? You couldn't have gotten him. He's way to cute for you."

Sky – "Hey! Don't make fun of my Girl friend!"

Mitzi – "Girl friend? You've got to be joking!"

Bloom – "Just go away!" then to sky "I swear i'm going to curse her one of these days!"

They go out to eat and go put putting later that day. The next day they would be heading to Eraklion.

Leaving to Eraklion

Bloom – "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I hope to see you soon!"

Sky "It was nice to meet you both!"

Vanessa "I love you sweetie!"

Bloom opens up a portal to Eraklion in front of the Palace. The Palace is so beautiful. It is white marble and has 2 towers.

Guard "Welcome back your Highness, I see you've have brought a friend, what is her name?"

Sky - "This is my Girlfriend Princess Bloom of Sparks."

Guard - "Sparks, i'm sure your parents will be happy with this."

The Guard bows and open the gate. Bloom and sky walk into the amazing Palace and go directly to the thrown room to meet the Queen and King.

Sky - "Mom, Dad, i'm back!"

I don't know sky's parents' names so there Queen and King

Queen – "Sky! I see you brought a friend! Who is she?"

Sky – "Mom, Dad. This is my girlfriend Princess Bloom of Sparks. She goes to alfea."

King – "I'm so grateful to meet the Princess of sparks! We are so grateful to you for defeating the witches and Lord Darkar! You will make a great queen of Eraklion. The wedding shall be soon!"

Sky – "DAD! I haven't told her yet!"

Bloom – "Told me what! Sky we need to talk now!"

Sky tells his parents they needed to talk so they left to that garden for a privet conversation.

Sky – "Bloom, I sorry, I love you so much. On our planet, Royals are to be married before they turn 18." He gets down on one knee "Will you marry me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok. That the end of the Chapter! Will Bloom say yes? What will happen to the other crystals? Find out in the next Chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW! They help make the story better! I except flames.


	5. What?

I'm finally back from camp, but I'm leaving for another one next Friday, so I'll try to write as much as I can in the next week.

_Last time- Sky and Bloom went to see each other's parents and sky proposed to bloom._

Disclaimer – I do not own the winx club, but I own the plot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bloom answers slowly, "I don't know sky, it's a little soon, and you know I love you, sooo…I say yes!"

Sky – "Great bloom! I'm sooo happy. Bloom, ill go tell my parents while you go call yours, they are invited to come of course, why don't you go and get them now while I tell my parents. The wedding will probably be before we go back to school."

Bloom – "That soon?"

Sky – "it must be bloom, my 18th birthday is soon."

Bloom – "ok."

Bloom opens up a portal to her house as sky walks up to the palace.

…At Blooms house…

Bloom – "Mom… Dad…I have something to tell you."

Mike and Vanessa – "BLOOM! Your back! Were in the kitchen dear."

Bloom walks into the kitchen slowly scared of what her parents might think.

Bloom – "Ummm, mom, dad, you know how I went to sky's home this week to meet his parents?" not really asking a question. "Well, theirs kind of a law on his planet that royalty must marry before they turn 18.And ummm… well… sky turn 18 in a few months. Andheaskedmetomarryhimandisaidyesandtheweddingislatterthisweek." She said the last part faster because she was so nervous.

Mike – "maybe I didn't hear that right can you repeat yourself and a little slower."

Bloom – "Sky asked me to marry him, and I said yes. The wedding is later this week, and you guys are supposed to come."

Mike faints as he says "oh"

Vanessa – "Bloom, I know things are different on their planet, but shouldn't you wait, I mean your not royal." (bloom's parents don't know she is a princess for the sake of this story)

Bloom – "well, mom… I was going to tell you this sooner, but I couldn't get up the courage. Mom, I am the last princess of sparks my planet was destroyed by witches who were trying to get the dragon fire, the power I am supposed to protect, I was sent to earth so they couldn't find me. That's why 2 years ago I was attacked here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Mom, I have to marry sky this week. And I would like you guys to come."

Mike wakes up and Vanessa explains it all to him.

Mike and Vanessa – "we will come, of course. When do we leave?"

Bloom open up a portal "right now!"

Bloom and her parents arrive in eraklion. They go into the palace and bloom finds out that the Winx club is already there. Bloom goes to see them and sky and tells the maid to show her parents to their room and tells them they will be seeing the queen and king after.

Stella – "I'm so happy to be here! You're getting married!"

Bloom – "Calm down Stella!"

Flora – "we all are so happy for you!"'

Sky – "I told my parents and the wedding is scheduled to happen in 2 days. Your dress has been recovered from Sparks…"

Bloom interrupts him there, "What dress?"

Stella – "In magix, princesses wear the royal dress of their kingdom."

Bloom – "oh…"

Stella – "Tomorrow we should tour Eraklion! We can go shopping! Bloom… We are you brides maids right?"

Bloom – "of course!"

The winx club – "Yea!"

The next day they all go into the main city in Eraklion. Everywhere they went people were staring and talking how the prince was to marry the last princess of sparks and the most powerful fairy.

xxx Skipping ahead to the wedding xxx

There are many people sitting waiting for the wedding to start, it seemed like every one in Eraklion was here. Bloom gets ready and puts on her dress. It is blue with a red dragon circling around it. She wears a silver necklace with a huge red ruby with a dragon imprinted within it. She also in wearing matching red earrings.

Stella layla flora musa and techna all wear the same dress, but I n the color of their kingdoms. Stella is in orange, Layla is in blue/green, flora is in pink, musa is in red, and tecna is in green.

Every one stands as bloom walk down the isle to meet sky.

skipping to the important 1 line

"I now pronounce prince sky of Eraklion and Princess Bloom of Sparks husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Sky kisses bloom and everyone claps.

The king and queen stand up and everyone quiets down.

King and queen – "Now we will head to the crowning ceremony!'

At the ceremony

"I now pronounce Bloom and the princess of Eraklion as well of Sparks and soon to be queen. I now pronounce sky prince of sparks as well of erakion and soon to be king."

Everyone claps.


	6. spying

o.k. I'm running out of ideas for this story, so if you guys could help by making suggestion, I would really appreciate it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Wedding reception is finally over. And bloom and sky are in there bedroom. They are kissing each other and they fall down on the bed

this next part might be inappropriate for children

Sky start to take of bloom's clothes

Bloom – "Wait sky, is this a good idea. What if I get pregnant? Maybe we should wait, till after I graduate, I'm sorry sky."

Sky – a little depressed. "That's a good idea, we could use protection"

Bloom – "I guess then it's alright."

They continue…

XXX

Bloom – "Well it's back to school, too bad."

Sky – "Ill visit you as much as I can sweetie! Bye."

They go there separate ways till they see each other again.

Bloom arrives at alfea where layla, stella, Flora, Techna, musa, and Ms. Faragonda and all waiting for her.

Ms. Faragonda – "Bloom, Congratulations, but no we need to get to my office to Discuss the next trip to sparks."

Stella – "So bloom, how the married life?"

Bloom – "It wonderful, I can't wait to see sky soon."

Layla – "Lets concentrate on the mission here. "

They all head up to Ms. Faragonda's office.

Mean while the trix are talking

Icy – "The Pixies are up to something… The went to sparks and bloomy has become more powerful. We need to find out.

Darcy – "I say we ease drop on them with a simple spell."

Icy – "Stormy, you can handle that cant you?"

Stormy – "Watch me work!"

Stormy says a spell and they watch the winx club go into Ms. Faragonda's office.

Ms F – "We need to send you to Sparks right away to receive the ice crystal, if the trix get them, they could get powerful. But now bloom has the fire crystal I don't think it will be too much of a problem. You will leave tomorrow and will take the boys tomorrow. And bloom; nothing inappropriate with sky, you are still in school."

Bloom – "don't worry. I wont. "

Back to the trix

Icy – "So the little pixies are going to sparks, maybe we should surprise them."

Darcy – "it looks like we can get to Bloom too; we should get the ice crystal first though.

They do an evil laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know its short. Please review, I only can write a few more chapters before I run out of ideas! I need Suggestions!


	7. Sparks again

Hey, I'm leaving in 2 days, so I might not get another part of this story up. This might not be the best chapter. Sorry.

_Last time: the witches spy on the winx club and find out they are going to sparks._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bloom – "SKY! I'm so glad to see you!"

Bloom rushes up to sky and they kiss for a couple of minutes. Stella also runs up to Brandon. Helia walks to flora and kisses her hand as flora blushes. Musa looks at Riven, but riven just stands there and says "hi muse." Musa smiles back but it's obviously a fake smile to cover up her disappointment. Timmy and techna Go to each other and start to talk technology stuff. Techna also is sort of sad because they do not have that sort of relationship as bloom, Stella, and flora have. Layla Laughs it all off. She to Wants a boyfriend, but doesn't show it.

They all get into the ship and Layla drives then all to Sparks. They land in the same spot as last time.

Riven – "Sooo… where are these crystal things?"

Sky – "That's what where here to find out. I'm guessing there not in the castle though. Bloom in you dream did it show where they were?"

Bloom – "I think they were in some sort of cave."

Lockette – "I might be able to find them!"

Lockette does some magic and an arrow points in some direction.

Lockette – "That way!"

Chatta – "Good job Lockette! I think we should all do a cheer!"

Riven – "2 minutes and I'm already annoyed!"

Tune to musa – "He needs to get some manners!"

They all start to walk in the direction that lockette said the crystals where at. Bloom and Sky start to talk.

Bloom – "I'm so glad you guys came again."

Sky – "Bloom I would protect you with my life."

Bloom – "That's so sweet! And you know sky I would give anything to protect you."

They kiss and al of a sudden every one stops walking.

They run into a huge mountain.

Tecna – "There is a high probability the cave is in this mountain. Could do a scan to find the cave." She takes out her PDA and does a scan. "The cave entrance is over there."

Digit – "I'm impressed!"

Nobody notices but this whole time Timmy is staring at Tecna.

Bloom "Come o every body lets go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stormy screams – "WERE LOST AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Darcy – "You're not helping!"

Icy – "Calm down ladies. I since some certain little pixies have entered the cave."

Stormy – "Finally let's witch things up for them."

Icy – "Not yet stormy. Look what we just found!"

The trix find the ice crystal.There's only one but all there powers increase

Icy – "Now that's better! Now lets go get that stupid little pixy Bloom!"

They go through a portal.

Icy – "Darcy, now its your turn we need to get to that loser sky!"

Darcy goes to the winx club. She cast a spell on sky and they disappear.

Darcy – "I'll see you losers later!"

Bloom – "oh no! They got sky! We need to go get them!"

Stella – "those witches went to far this time! next time we see them I'm gonna kill them!"

Timmy – "they want us to go get them! We need to stop and think about this and our next move."

Techna – "Timmy's right. I know we need to go but we need a plan first.

Later…

Layla. – "Ok, lockette, you find where they are hiding. Bloom you need to stay at the back, they want you. They rest of us protect you."

Lockette – "they are not far. This way!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok. that's where I am going to stop. Last time I didn't get any reviews, so PLEASE REVIEW!

I except flames.


	8. Trouble

o.k. This story is almost done, I know I haven't updated it in a while, but I was preoccupied with my other story.

I am really bad at endings so this might be the last one, or it could go on, I don't know yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lockette – "We are almost there! Just at the next corner."

They reach the next corner and find themselves In a large room made of ice. Behind the witches, bloom sees sky and screams, "SKY!"

She forgets all about the plan and starts to run to get him.

Icy – "Not so fast! You don't think we would let you jut come and get your hubby not, do you. To get him back you must give up the fire crystal. Or we will hurt him."

Bloom – "Never!"

Bloom throws a fire ball at the witches but they block it.

Darcy – "Silly little pixie, We got the ice crystal."

Icy – "Darcy put up a barrier."

Darcy uses some magic and puts up a barrier.

Layla – "Come on girls, get into your charmix and give it your all!"

They girls transform and throw everything at it; bloom is using full force dragon fire on it too. Soon they are all on the ground and in there normal clothes.

Icy – "Since you will not give it up, I'll Give you some motivation. ICE STORM!"

Ice is hitting sky and he is screaming.

Bloom – "NOOOOO Stop!"

Bloom starts flaming and uses all her power to break the barrier, After she breaks sky free she faints.

Stormy – "Now we will just have to take it!"

Stella – "You will have to get through us first!"

Darcy – "Not a problem."

They start to fight and the witches easily win.

Icy – "Now ice crystal, get the fire crystal!"

The fire crystal Comes out of bloom and the witches disappear.

xxxxx

Bloom wakes up in the hospital wing of Alfea, the rest of the winx club are there to obviously hurt in battle.

Since everyone was up Ms. Faragonda walks in. Flora sits up and starts to speak.

Flora – "Ms. Faragonda, I know now that I am the princess of the planet of life, and I need to help bloom to defeat the witches, but I don't know how."

Ms. Faragonda gives a puzzled look but grateful that flora found out on her own who she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's where its going to stop for now, as you can see I didn't end it yet. And Flora's power is mentioned again.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Explanation

I haven't updated this story in a while, sry, I was working on my other story, winx club Harry potter…. This story will be a couple of chapters longer, I forgot about how much more I have to write.

I know I put my other story in to not script, but I am going to continue this one is script.

Disclaimer – I do not own winx club or Harry potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ms. Faragonda – "I am glad you have found that out on your own, you have not yet unleashed you full true power. But I think I should tell this with bloom is the room."

Flora – "I will go get her if you would like."

Ms Faragonda- "Yes that will be good."

Flora walks down the hall to the hospital wing to get bloom.

Flora- "How are you feeling sweetie?"

Bloom – "Hi flora, I fell better, but still a bit week from the sudden loss of power. How was your meeting with Ms. Faragonda?"

Flora – "She wants to tell us what happened together."

Bloom – "Yea o.k."

Bloom gets up and walks with flora to her office."

Ms. Faragonda –"I am glad to see you feeling better bloom."

Bloom – "Thanks."

Ms. Faragonda – "Now if you please sit down" Bloom and Flora sit." The day sparks was destroyed; The Princess of the planet of life was there visiting the king and queen. 2 weeks prior the princess gave birth to a little girl, that was you flora. The princess had a great and powerful magic, only passed by the Dragon fire, that power was passed to you flora. The Royal families of the planet of Life and Sparks were very close friends, so when the coven attacked sparks the princess knew they were after the dragon fire. Daphne gave some of the dragon fire to Bloom to protect, and Bloom, your parents put theirs in the fire crystal. The Princess knew she had to do something to protect the rest of the dragon fire so she gave her life to protect it, hiding it within the planet, the largest portion."

Bloom – "Are you saying, what I had before was only a little of the full power of the dragon fire."

Ms Faragonda – "Yes, bloom. And to deffet the witches you must revive sparks and use that power. That where Flora comes in, She must use the power of life to revirse the spell her mother put on the planet."

Flora – "But I have never used the power of life before."

Ms Faragonda – "That is why you will be going on a mission to the Planet of life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know really short, but I have to work now.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. PLEASE HELP!

I know, I haven't updated this story in a while, but I need a little help! The reason I haven't updated is that I don't know how I am going to do the next part of the story, if you could give suggestion on how you want the Planet of Life to look like, if you want Flora's parents (original) to be alive, and what do you want to happen there. I have an idea, but I don't know if the planet is going to be in chaos or what! PLEASE HELP!

Melgirl


End file.
